the search
by animatwin
Summary: reuploaded hoping for more suggestions you choose the character they go to YJ PLZ i would like more than 1 vote


**Lyokons (lyoko warriors) **

**YJ (Young Justice)**

It had been 2 years since the shutdown of the supercomputer and the death of Franz hopper we were all older and much had changed me and yumi had gotten together she had gotten a job, odd had gone to the extent of getting his feet cleaned aelita and Jeremy had gotten together.

William had been accepted back into the group and we are all great friends now and he doesn't even hit on Yumi anymore now in our senior year jer and aelita had been leaving the group for some alone time and personally I thing they're getting it on but eh what are ya going to do

Yesterday jer invited us all to the old lyoko factory after we were all there he told us all to come to the computer room it scared me but I came for our sake.

When the doors opened I saw Jeremy and aelita sitting there with a laptop in his lap. When we were all there he began to explain "hey guys when we were all leaving the group these last couple moths we were coming here" I was surprised it didn't stink "I have been working and I have found that lyoko has a connection to another universe and when Franz (air quote) destroyed himself (air quote) he actually was sent to that other world and is now in pieces in some of it's more advanced technologies" "but how?" I interrupted

I looked at all of us our wardrobes had not changed too much odd still had his purple hoodie and cargo pants same for me the biggest change being that we had all filled the guys had gotten the packs of those who like to practice karate and skateboard a lot the women had filled their shirts and their pants (let me know if that was a little too suggestive) and Jeremy had seemed to stay slim by practicing with the rest of us a little bit and aelita had been good enough to beat odd in a skateboard competition

"I was getting to that" he said irritated a little after lyoko had been closed down I kind of became the leader of our group. "As I was saying he was teleported there and split into 100 pieces each in an advanced piece of technology" we all looked amazed and continued listening in awe

"I have devised a way to send us there in lyoko form but each of us will be born into a new family" "wait we you're coming?" odd questioned amazed

"Yes I will be the one operating the tool needed to collect the fragments of Franz" "if you're going to be with us then who will be here to pull us out?" odd asked "no one we will have to live a full life in that world but this is M.A.N.A." Jeremy said while turning the laptop around as we swathe line wiggle we heard it speak

"Hello Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and William I will be an operator for all of you if you need things like your vehicles, directions or repairs just ask" we heard the AI say in a computer like feminine voice

"Alright beautiful" odd said jokingly ha-ha same old guy as in high school

"Please come guys we can't do this without you" aelita pleaded "I'm in if we're going to get you're dad back" we each said the other's adding in their own commentary

"Alright but Jeremy what about this world?" I questioned

"Our bodies will be in stasis and at the end of each day mana will activate a return to the past and to keep her from turning into another xana she will be in this laptop and before each return trip she will disconnect" Jeremy explained "Oh and we will need something to know that it's us" "i've got it what is lyoko?" aelita asked we all stared in astonishment "the world without famine, disease or war" she answered "alright we said"

"So is everybody ready to take the jump?" "Let's go" after we went down to the fourth floor basement we found 6 chambers we each climbed and after we were frozen I felt wet and it was dark I soon heard "hey there . . . .

**This is the first time I've done a poll but **

**Who on the YJ team is to whom on the lyokons?(one person will be on both teams so pick one pairing of choices)**

**EX: A. Artemis=A. odd**

**YJ**

**A. Artemis**

**B. Kaldur**

**C. Robin**

**D. Megan**

**E. Wally**

**F. Conner**

**Lyokons**

**A. Ulrich**

**B. William**

**C. Jeremy**

**D. Aelita**

**E. Odd**

**F. Yumi**

**Try to match up powers and/or personality. And for those of you who will bag on me I like to get the word out so please don't do that and I want to get at least 2 people agreeing on something before I update**


End file.
